Naaru
"Why!? Why are it always the unpopular ones who get the punishments!? It always are the popular and the liked ones who are the 'heroes', whose belief is the only true belief their should be! But what of the others!? What of those who see it different? Are they evil just because they are different. Are they wrong because they are different? Are they bad persons because they are!? No! But it is always them who are the villains! The popular will win the hated will lose, it's such a tragedy! Only evil could help those people! Only the evil, that I wanted to conduct! And now even I am crushed by those unfair beings called heroes, whose hypocricy surpasses the unfathomable! I do not want that! I will not accept that... Of course...the world is unfair, didn't I already know? To bring true justice and free the unfairly handled people of this oppression I have to become an unfair being myself!. Do you hear me 'heroes'!? I'll defeat you! I'll kill you, exterminate you! You all! I'll rip you to shreds! I will kill you all! I WILL EXTERMINATE EVERY SINGLE LAST FUCKING ONE OF YOU!" - Naaru before his transformation Naaru (jap. ナール, Nāru), born under the name Dor Darius van Golen (jap.' ドール・ダリウス・から・ゴレン, Dōru Dariusu Kara Goren''), is the secondary antagonist of the first half of the '''Limit Saga and the main antagonist of the second half, aswell as a recurring character throughout The Divine Story, where he works as a mix between an antihero and a villain. In his past he experienced an traumatic event, due to him getting bullied in his village because of his unusual mutation of being incable of using Ki in offensive forms, that would deeply effect and haunt him for many years, causing him to begin see the world as an unjust place where those who are different or see things different are treated badly. Based upon this mindset, he plans to take out the world government, aswell as all kinds of organizations who he believes try to control the people. He plans to end all conflicts, violence, bullying, racism and discrimination by becoming the ultimate monster and defeating the "heroes", as in his mind this will create a world where everyone is forced to live united and where true justice would rule. He would later partake in the Monster-Human War, where he would participate as a third faction, as he plans to take out everyone else, despite the Monster Organization trying to recuit him at first. During the start of the war, the Monster King forces him to swallow Monster Cells to become a monster, but Naaru resists the transformation and after being eaten by Rover manages to transform into his own monster. He takes out everyone even Shane, until he is easily stopped, grievously wounded and demoralised by the mysterious and super powerful Richard Pragner, who decides to spare him afterwards. His current fate is unknown. Appearence: Naaru has a strong body build with 1.88 meters in height, broad shoulders and strong arms and legs, aswell as a toned chest and stomach. He has pale skin, yellow eyes, a sharp nose and narrow eyebrows , aswell as a tight pale mouth with white teeth. He also possesses spiky and long white hair that nearly looks like two horns. He usually wears clothes that cover his entire body except his head. Throughout the series his appearence has changed three times. When he first appeared he wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white martial arts pants, similar to his former master Betriac, with a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. He wears Tai Chi slippers for footwear. After he is nearly beaten to death by Monster General Haneci, he wears white bandages, while his pants are ripped and like his hair, smeared with his blood. He also received a bloodshot eye. He continues with this look even as he fights the A.S.C. predator team, even though during the fight his bandages slowly come off, revealing his extremely hurt and bloody body. After recovering he wears only his tight black long-sleeved shirt and his Tai Chi slippers. When he later took part in the Human- Monster War his shirt once again got ripped and two long ripped sleeves began to wave behind him like some sort of cape. After he was forced to eat the monster cells and eventually began to accept them, his clothes started to merge with his body and both of his eyes became bloodshot and his muscles began to grow, while dark black veins and layers of monster skin akin to black armor began to form all over him. After he was eaten by Overgrown Rover and broke out from within him in a fit of rage, his monster transformation was complete. Instead of nails he now had claws at his hands and feet. The dark veiny armor-like monster skin had completely taken over his body and his hair had formed into two horns. His eyes were blackened and began to glowred, while his pants and restly clothes completely merged with his new skin. Furthermore his teeth became sharp and his muscles grew once more, additionally becoming more refined. His "cape" of two rips of his body suit were the only clothes he wore as some sort of scarf around his neck. When he transformed once more he increased massively in size and muscle mass. His teeth now were so long they came out of his mouth. His horns became longer, too and four long horns appeared out of his back. He also lost his scarf. When he transformed for the final time, he got even bigger once again and his horns on his head became even longer while the four on his back formed into massive wings. Additionally his teeth and claws grew to massive proportions. Personality: Biography: Past: Childhood: Ki Discovery: Training: Depression: Later Years: Limit Saga: Introduction: Hunting Heroes: Power Revealed: Meeting Armando: The Monster Organization: Earth Special Forces: Battle Against Shane: Stand Against The A.S.C. Team: Monster Cells: Monster-Human War Saga: Start Of The War: The King's Offers: Battle Against Betriac: Battling The Monsters: Monster Transformation: Battle Against The Heroes: Richard Enters: The Last Battle And Escape: Future: Powers & Abilities |-|Abilities & Techniques= *'Superhuman Abilities' - Naaru possesses incredible levels of Superhuman Strength, speed, durability, immunity, stamina, flexity, senses, momentum, perception, dexity, endurance, agility and vision. *'Ki Control' - Naaru possesses highly advanced forms of Ki Control, allowing him to manipulate and shape it in many different ways. **'Defensive' - Due to Naaru possessing an unusual mutation within his body, he could only utilize Ki in defensive forms up until his monster transformation. This however led to him having nearly mastered every defensive Ki technique there is. ***'Energy Shields' - Naaru can create energy shields that protect him from physical and psychic harm. This shield is capable of enduring much harder blows of fighters who outmatch Naaru in raw power. He could also use his shield on other persons or things. ****'Energy Barrier' - A more powerful version of the shield, that blows everyone away for several meters. It appears as a black hole lookalike with white lighting and was capable of driving back a full powered Betriac with the Path Of Power behind him. The shield is also extremely hot as it melted steel like nothing and tore through the ground like a nuclear bomb. ****'Energy Mimicry' - This ability allows Naaru to redirect every attack on his shield back to the user at double power, making it extremely hard for him to be damaged, given thepower gap is not too great. ***'Advanced Healing Factor' - Thanks to his immense Ki Control, Naaru heals wounds, cuts and even deep flesh wounds or missing limbs much faster than any normal would. He himself stated that it would take him onyl one week to regrow a lost arm. ****'Life Manipulation' - He can also use this ability to heal others and/ or bring persons/ animals who are on the brink of death back to life. He was seen doing this to the Busaiku kid who had been trapped beneath rubble after an explosion and a nearly dead bird, who flew aways afterwards immediately. *****'Matter Manipulation' - He also possesses the ability to manipulate matter to some degree, as he could form a second flower next to another one, who was standing alone in the rubble of a destroyed building. ***'Telekinesis' - Naaru has mastered the powers of Telekinesis to a point he can use entire buildings as ragdoll with just his mind, freeze in place a meteor and sort a pistol into it's small parts. He was even capable of holding a Kaioken x10 Shane long enough in place to escape, despite the obvious power difference. He is often seen using Telekinesis in battles to levitate himself as he can not fly thanks to his mutation. ****'Psychokinesis' - Naaru can use his mind to move, destroy or alter objects or even persons and can go as far as to manipulate their minds to some degree. *****'Psychic Resistance' - He possesses a high resistance against other psychic's like Monster Tayre and can effortlessy protect his mind from them, push them out and even invade them himself. *****'Telepathy' - He can telepathically communicate with other people and even appear to them in visions and nightmares in a black world with only one light source. He did this to meet with Betriac and to talk to the Monster King once before the final battle. *****'Small Mind Manipulation' - He has the ability to alter the feelings of somebody next to him, e.g. make them angry, happy or sad. He uses this ability very often to convince other people to do something foolish or to give him something he wants/ do something he wants. **'Offensive' - After transforming into a monster, Naaru for the first time is capable of using offensive Ki techniques and thanks to his prodigy skills is quickly able to learn and master them. ***'Energy Blasts, Beams, Flashes' - He is capable of producing these concentrated amounts of pure, hot energy to cause massive destruction. ****'Heat Manipulation' - He can change the heat of these attacks, making them thousands of degrees hot. ***'Energy Powered Punches' - With his offensive skills unlocked, his physical attacks and his punches mainly drastically increase in strength as he now constantly infuses them with energy. *'Genius Martial Artist' - His main ability and trait. Naaru is a genius level Martial Artist and a renown prodigy. He has adapted hundreds of fighting stlyes over his life and mastered them all. Among them are many of the hardest on Earth. He often uses these techniques in battle to outsmart and overhelm his opponents by attacking them in the most efficient way, e.g. attacking their weak points. **'Quick learner' - Naaru is shown to be able to learn moves just by seeing them. This has lead to him knowing even techniques that are resolved for their creators only, like the Quock Whirlwind or the Iron Cutting Fist. **'Technique combining' - Because of his prodigy abilities, he can not only learn the technqiues, but also combine them to form new ones. This ability was used excessively by him after his ascending into the state of a monster. ***'Calamity God Slayer Fist' - "The ultimate combination" of all his techniques. With this he instantly evades any attack launched at him, given the power gap is not too big and he is not low on stamina. He can instantly react to and counter all of them with thrice the damage. He uses this style while fighting the heroes and later Shane. ****'God Slayer Instant Attack' - A variaton of the Calamity God Slayer Fist, in where he quickly attacks with thousands of punches in a short time. He used this attack against Shane. ****'God Slayer Ascending Attack' - The most powerful variation of the Calamity God Slayer Fist. Naaru tosses his opponent high into the air and as they come down delivers an immense punch to their face. This punch was strong enough to defeat Kaioken x10 Shane instantly and shatter the ground for many milesm while knocking out monsters and heroes alike. **'Immense growth rate' - Another main trait of his is that he evolves after every battle and increases in power. The harder the battle is and the closer he comes to death, the stronger he will get. He even stated that his power would be overkill if he were to be killed and resurrected afterwards. |-|Transformations= |-|Equipment= |-|Raw Power Analysis= *'Durability' - Naaru in his human form was easily capable of handling the strongest non-nuclear weaponry in the world, including the Mother of all Bombs. Relationships: Quotes: "Time to conduct evil." - Garou to Alecx and Silver Shot "I am the villain!" - Garou introduces himself to Armando "All of you...all of you...all of you!! The people! The world! None of you see anything. Anything! You act like heroes even though you can't save one child. You're all insane! Yet people rely on you madmen. They make the mistaken assumption that of course you'll save them. No matter what happens, someone will do something. It's not their problem if a monster appears. It's not as if most people's lives will change. And so, in a small part of their heart, it will have room to grow. Evil will be born. But still, the evil of people will never be judged. That's the difference between them and monsters. The phony peace that heroes create will dye people with evil. That's why I'm doing this. I will be the Count Devil that plunges humanity into terror!! In a world with no room for survival, evil will disappear. And so will bullying, and discrimination, even war! WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS IS NOT BIASED JUSTICE! BUT UNBIASED ABSOLUTE EVIL! I'm fighting for world peace. No justice will be able to overthrow me. I will be stronger than anyone! I will be...AN ABSOLUTE MONSTER!" - Naaru to Betriac, Naron and Siz "I am the Hero Hunter, Naaru the monster! - Naaru introduces himself to Shane "This is what I feared most. Expelled by the power of justice without even a say. But I won't let it." - Naaru after he is beaten by Shane "'Monster Play' Did you just say that? Then aren't you 'playing hero' as well? Huh? It stinks... It reeks of hypocrisy, it makes me wanna puke. So what you're doing now is also part of conducting 'conducting justice and punishing evildoers'? As long as you're doing 'the right thing' you gain immense power, is that so? That is powerful indeed. Humans conducting violence with no regret or guilt, they can beat anyone. If needed, just throw all that kindness overboard. You heroes are shit. Supported by the called mass society, I'm not going to lose to that. That's why I have to fight. Betting my life on it, in order to crush this justice. You cannot end this monster play!" "Stay right here and watch as the monster Naaru goes on to kill off all of your comrades." - Naaru to Mace after he beats him "Why!? Why are it always the unpopular ones who get the punishments!? It always are the popular and the liked ones who are the 'heroes', whose belief is the only true belief their should be! But what of the others!? What of those who see it different? Are they evil just because they are different. Are they wrong because they are different? Are they bad persons because they are!? No! But it is always them who are the villains! The popular will win the hated will lose, it's such a tragedy! Only evil could help those people! Only the evil, that I wanted to conduct! And now even I am crushed by those unfair beings called heroes, whose hypocricy surpasses the unfathomable! I do not want that! I will not accept that... Of course...the world is unfair, didn't I already know? To bring true justice and free the unfairly handled people of this oppression I have to become an unfair being myself!. Do you hear me 'heroes'!? I'll defeat you! I'll kill you, exterminate you! You all! I'll rip you to shreds! I will kill you all! I WILL EXTERMINATE EVERY SINGLE LAST FUCKING ONE OF YOU!" - Naaru before his first monster transformation "What the fuck is this!? What the fuck is going on!? I thought things were finally over... Why the hell did this guy show up in the end!? Fucking shit!" - Monster Naaru during his fight with Richard Pragner "This strength doesn't make any sense! It's not fair! It's like he's made up of the world's unfairness! As if he is the personification of justice! But I don't care! I'll kill him all the same!" - Monster Naaru before his second monster transformation "If you weren't here, I would have become the world's absolute evil! Unbiased terror scattered throughout the world that can establish real peace! Don't think that all children are waiting for heroes! There are even kids around the world waiting for a great monster to take the stage! Can you save them? Can you follow the ugly kid being picked on in the park? I can!! I can save the whole world with terror! While humanity is fearing Garou the Monster, everyone's hearts will unite to survive! Is there any peace other than this? Can you create peace? Can you, unbiased, save the world with that flimsy cape? Do you have the means to stop the unseen tragedies? You're strong... but so what? You may defeat me, but can you handle it? The responsibility. Well? If you're going to defeat me then answer the question! What will you accomplish? Why will you kill me now? Do you have a sense of duty like mine? Why are YOU a hero!?" - Naaru to Richard and Earth Special Forces after his loss "Could it be... that I was wrong?" - Naaru after his escape Other Appearences: Trivia: